marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Enemies
|image = |caption = Tom and Kelly look on as Shannon and Henry try to outdo them in being romantic |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 23 |overall = 233 |network = FOX |production = 10.23 |imdb = tt0238966 |guests = Alan Thicke Nicole Eggert Matt Borlenghi Terri Ivens Milissa Chan Phill Lewis Chris Young Jean Speegle Howard Rance Howard Maria Celedonio |airdate = May 19, 1996 |writers = Richard Gurman Stacie Lipp Russell Marcus |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Al Goes to the Dogs" |next = "Bud Hits the Books" }} Enemies is the 22th episode of Season 10 of Married... with Children and the 233th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Richard Gurman, Stacie Lipp and Russell Marcus , it premiered on FOX-TV on April 14, 1996. Plot Summary In this pilot for yet another Married... with Children spin-off, a group of "friends" live in a sometimes peaceful co-existence. Tom is a deliveryman sharing an apartment with his girlfriend Shannon, his half-sister Maria, and their lazy friend Jackson. Tom is on the rocks with Shannon yet again over their constant flirting with other people. When Tom meets Kelly Bundy while delivering a package to the Bundy house, he decides to ask her out for the evening. Shannon, just to make Tom jealous, asks out a millionaire named Henry, who also happens to be married. The four of them unexpectedly end up at the local grease spoon diner in the inner city. The evening gets more X-rated as both Tom and Shannon try to outdo each other with their dates. Guest Cast *Alan Thicke as Henry *Nicole Eggert as Shannon *Matthew Borlenghi as Tom (credited as Matt Borlenghi) *Terri Ivens as Maria *Chris Young as Jackson *Melissa Chan as Keiko *Phill Lewis as George *Jean Speegle Howard as Claire *Rance Howard as Edwin Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the popular NBC sitcom "Friends" that ran from 1994 to 2004. *Former MWC guest star Matt LeBlanc was one of the main stars on Friends, while Christina Applegate and other MWC guest stars had recurring roles on the show after their appearance on MWC. *Besides Kelly being obsessed with watching Friends, the subplot involving Shannon, Tom, Jackson and Maria share aspects of the series: **Tom's voice and flirtacious nature are similar to Joey **Tom and Shannon's complicated relationship is based on Ross and Rachel. **Tom and Maria are siblings like Ross and Monica. **Jackson's appearance and voice are similar to Chandler. **Tom, Shannon, Maria and Jackson share an apartment in the city. **George and his restaurant are similar to Gunther and the cafe the friends hang out at, Central Perk. *This episode was a pilot for a proposed spin-off series that was not picked up. It would have been the 3rd spin-off of MWC. *The elderly couple sitting in the diner are real life husband and wife Jean Speegel Howard & Rance Howard. the parents of actor/director Ron Howard and actor Clint Howard. Jean and Clint previous appeared on MWC in the season 9 episode "And Bingo Was Her Game-O". *When George tells Marcy and Jefferson "I'm glad you've seen 'Martin', but here, we serve hamburgers", it is a reference to the FOX black sitcom that ran from 1992 to 1997 and starred comedian Martin Lawrence. *The song that plays while Tom and Shannon try to make each other jealous in the diner is a parody of the 1981 song "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell. *At the end of the episode, Al mentions that Jennifer Aniston isn't wearing a bra. It's a well known fact that she and the rest of the female cast on the show often didn't wear one. *During the scene at George's Diner, Jefferson is prominently wearing a "Bad Boy Club" baseball cap. *Matt Borlenghi, who played Tom in this episode, previously appeared on MWC in the season 8 episode Hood n' The Boyz as Ray-Ray. *Melissa Chan, who played the waitress Keiko in this episode, previous appeared on MWC in the season 9 episode "Ship Happens (Part II)" as one of the reporters questioning Kelly and Bud. *During the end credits, instead of showing a still frame of Al and Peg, the credits continue to roll as Henry continues looking at the TV screen with binoculars while Al and Kelly try to figure out what to do now. Goofs *When Tom tells Al he has a package for Peggy, he has both a box and a tubular package before Al shuts the door on him. When Al comes back after Tom mentions he has the Big'uns Centerfold Popsicle Mold and opens the door, the tubular package disappeared and Tom only has the box with him. Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:MWC Spinoffs